La Luna y La Noche
by Kiara Namikaze
Summary: Hinata murio en la guerra, pero es llevada a la SS por su potencial para ser shinigami, al llegar alli conocera a alguien muy especial. ¿Podra hacer Byakuya que Hinata olvide a Naruto? ¿Podra Hinata ayudar a Byakuya a superar la muerte de Hisana?
1. Prologo

La Luna y La Noche

PROLOGO

Allí estaba ella, tirada en el suelo del bosque.

Su nombre era Hinata Hyuuga.

La chica de ojos perlas y cabellos azulados vestía con el uniforme de la Fuerza Aliada Shinobi. Pero eso no importaba, al menos no para ella. ¿A quién le importa su forma de vestir cuando se está al borde de la muerte?

Porque si, Hinata se estaba muriendo. Había recibido una herida en el costado izquierdo de su pecho, pero había seguido luchando hasta que pudo salvar a su grupo. Pero la herida era demasiado extensa, tanto así que su pulmón izquierdo había fallado y ahora se encontraba ahogándose con su propia sangre.

Sin embargo, no era por eso que estaba llorando. No, ella lloraba porque había perdido. Lloraba por que por más que había tratado, no era lo suficientemente fuerte. Nunca lo había sido. Había fracasado. Otra vez.

Lo que más le dolía era el hecho de que no volvería a verlo. A Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki. Porque para aquel momento, ya todos sabían de los orígenes de Naruto. Le dolía que jamás lo vería salir victorioso de la batalla contra Madara, que jamás lo vería convertirse en Hokage, pero lo que más le dolía y le desgarraba en alma y el corazón era que nunca había obtenido una respuesta después de lo de Pain.

Porque aun estando al borde de su vida, ella lo seguía amado.

Y se consolaba sabiendo que gracias a su sacrificio, su escuadrón se había salvado y ellos podrían seguir luchando por la causa.

Sintió frio, y supo que la vida se escapaba por entre sus dedos. Suspiro y tosió un gran torrente de sangre. Y luego sintió paz. La paz que le había sido negada al vivir en un mundo ninja. Y se permitió sonreír, pensando que todo había terminado para ella. Entonces, su corazón se detuvo.

No sabía lo equivocada que estaba.

**CONTINUARA**

Hola, soy Kiara. Esta es mi primer historia y sera un crossover entre Bleach y Naruto mis 2 animes favoritos. Espero que sea de su agrado

_Kimiko: No creo, tus historias son muy malas_

Gracias por el apoyo querida ¬¬

Espero sus reviews ^.^


	2. Un nuevo comienzo en un nuevo hogar

**HOLA **

**COMO ESTAN?**

**Bueno, aqui Kiara reportandose con el 2do capitulo.**

** kiku :Me encanto tu review. Ya que fuiste la primera me encantaria que fueras tu la que le diera el nombre a la zampakutoh de Hinata, asi como a que escuadron deberia pertenecer.**

* * *

La Luna y La Noche

Capitulo 1: "Un nuevo comienzo en un nuevo hogar"

Hinata comenzó a despertar. Se encontraba en un futon, en lo que parecía un hospital. El sitio estaba vacío.

"¿Dónde estoy?" se preguntaba, ya que en medio de la guerra los hospitales estaban repletos. Se dio cuenta de que en vez de su ropa, tenía una yukata blanca, y que no tenía sus armas. De repente, la puerta se abrió y apareció una mujer:

-Ah, qué alegría. Veo que despertaste- poseía una yukata negra sobre la cual poseía un haori blanco. Tenía dos largas trenzas que pasaban sobre sus hombros hasta llegar a la altura del estómago.- Soy Unohana Retsu ¿y tú?

-Hinata Hyuuga- intento levantarse, pero un dolor agudo la detuvo. Unohana se le acerco.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- le pregunto.

- Al campo de batalla- respondió a, lo que ella pensaba, una pregunta muy estúpida. Estaban en la guerra y todo aquel que pudiera ayudar debía hacerlo. Unohana rio divertida- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

- Pequeña, no puedes ir a pelear. Estas muerta.

- ¿Qué?- esa afirmación le cayó como un balde de agua fría. Ese "Estas muerta" resonó en su cabeza, pero en lo más profundo de su corazón, Hinata sabía que era verdad. Unohana suspiro, dejando atrás su risa, y, sentándose en la cama donde estaba acostada Hinata, la abrazo.

-Cálmate, pequeña. Todo estará bien. Todo estará bien.

- ¿Pero cómo?

- Te explicare: estas en la Soul Society. O como ustedes le dicen, el cielo. Aquí llegan las almas. Tú llegaste aquí después de que tu cuerpo colapsara por la pérdida de sangre y los daños a tus pulmones. Y, según puedo ver, tienes todo lo necesario para ser un Shinigami.

-¿Shinigami?

- Los shinigamis somos almas que viajan al mundo real para combatir a los _Hollow_ (espíritus corrompidos y convertidos en monstruos devoradores de almas) y enviar a los _Plus_ (espíritus buenos de las personas fallecidas) a este lugar.

Entonces Unohana le explico todo lo que comprendía la Soul Society y todo lo que significaba ser shinigami. Cuando termino, Hinata le pregunto:

-¿Unohana-taicho cree que yo sería capaz de ser shinigami?

- Si no estuvieras destinada a serlo, no estarías aquí- le respondió Unohana. Hinata percibió en su voz un deje de tristeza.-Ahora descansa.

Hinata se volvió a recostar en el futon, pero antes de dormirse pudo escuchar a Unohana hablar con una mujer que luego conocería como Isane Kotetsu, la fukitaicho del Cuarto Escuadron.

- Taicho, ¿Qué ocurre?- la oyo preguntar.

-No sé como Byakuya se tomara esto

-¿Por qué dice eso, taicho?

- Porque se parece a _**ella**_.

-¿A quién?

- A Hisana Kuchiki.

Hinata no pudo seguir escuchando, la negrura y la inconsciencia se adueñaron de ella.

**CONTINUARA**


	3. Bajo la tutela de Renji

**HOLA**

**AQUI KIARA CON EL 3ER CAPITULO:**

**sasuhinas fan: A mi punto de vista, Hinata y Hisana son parecidas, en cuanto a la forma de ser, o al menos en esta historia lo seran.**

**chiiachan: Me alegro que te guste la historia. Apartir del sif. capitulo voy a intentar hacerlos mas largos.**

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Bleach ni Naruto me pertenecen, pertenecen a Tite Kubo y a Masashi Kishimoto, respetivamente.**

* * *

La Luna y La Noche

Capitulo 2: "Bajo la tutela de Renji"

Para Hinata, los siguientes meses se fueron volando, entre aprender Kido y otras cosas. Solo volvió a pensar en lo que le había dicho Unohana a Isane, cuando conoció al capitán del 6to Escuadrón de Protección, Byakuya Kuchiki. Un hombre frio y calculador, que le recordaba a su padre, Hiashi Hyuuga. De repente sintió un vacio horrible en el estomago. Recordar a su amada aldea y a sus amigos y familia, le dejaba un mal sabor en la boca.

"Bueno, no han llegado aquí, eso quiere decir que están bien" intentaba consolarse a sí misma.

-¡Hinata, concéntrate! - le grito Renji Abarai, el teniente del 6to Escuadrón. Cuando Unohana le dijo sobre su reiatsu, Hinata no le creyó. Sin embargo, pronto se dio cuenta de que era verdad. Su energía espiritual era enorme, tal vez demasiado, pero le había permitido aprender en un par de meses lo que un shinigami promedio hubiera aprendido en varios años.

Apenas se vio la magnitud de su reiatsu, hubo una discusión sobre a qué escuadrón debía pertenecer. A ella le hubiera gustado unirse al 4to Escuadrón, junto a Unohana y a Isane, pero a el capitán Yamamoto le había parecido apropiado que se uniera al 6to Escuadrón de inmediato. No le gusto esa decisión, así que para ganar un poco de tiempo, alego que aún no había terminado su entrenamiento, pero Yamamoto insistió en que terminara su entrenamiento en aquel escuadrón, bajo la tutela de Renji y le ordeno a Byakuya que le mantuviera al tanto de su desarrollo.

Esto la hizo sentir indignada y ofendida, porque la trataban como a un enemigo. Como si fuera peligrosa...

Suspiro y sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos malos pensamientos.

- Hai, Abarai-fukitaicho – le respondió con respeto.

Renji bufo molesto y le dijo:

-¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que repetírtelo? Mi nombre es Renji, y quiero que me llames como tal - aun así, Renji sabía que Hinata no lo iba a cumplir.

Ella solo sonrió a su Teniente y se preparo para continuar con su entrenamiento.

* * *

El día había acabado y la noche se asomaba en el Seireitei. Renji la había invitado a tomarse unas cuantas copas de sake (N.A.: Entiéndase" unas cuantas copas" como botellas de sake disponible tuviera la SS) con Rangiku y Kira, con la excusa de que, según sus propias palabras, ella se la pasaba toda sola y que "no necesitaban más gente estirada en el 6to Escuadrón". También se valió de que ella jamás había salido con ellos, y eso que llevaba varios meses en la Soul Society.

La verdad no era que Hinata no quisiese (lo que más deseaba era tomar hasta quedar borracha hasta la medula), pero el olor a sake le recordaba a la oficina de Tsunade-sama y lo último que le dijo: _"No te preocupes, esto va a acabarse muy pronto. Lo único que podemos y debemos hacer es tener fe y confiar, porque es SU camino ninja, ¿verdad, Hinata?"_, y ella sabía a quién se refería.

Intento razonar con Renji, pero el teniente pelirrojo no la escucho, y, tras una larga discusión que Renji había ganado, pronto llegaron a donde los esperaban los tenientes de los escuadrones 3 y 10.

-Renji, al fin… ¡Hinata-chan!- se interrumpió a si misma Matsumoto, al ver a la chica de ojos perlados. Hinata se aterro cuando vio que Rangiku iba a echársele encima, pero no alcanzo a detenerla y pronto se encontró atrapada entre los grandes atributos de la rubia. -¡Es increíble! Renji ¿Cómo pudiste convencerla? Ni yo pude. Que felicidad tenerte aquí.

- Rangi…ku…san… no…respiro…me…ahogas- dijo, como pudo, Hinata, con la cara azul. La teniente la soltó y emitió una risa nerviosa.

- Hinata-chan, bienvenida-le saludo Kira.

- Arigatou gosaimasu, Kira-kun- le dijo ella, sonriendo.

- Venga, venga- apuro Renji, impaciente por beber- Vamos a entrar.

- Hai- respondieron los otros entrando en el bar.

**CONTINUARA**

* * *

**ACEPTO TOMATASOS, REVIEWS, CARTAS BOMBA, ETC.**

**BYE**

**KIARA NAMIKAZE**


	4. Bebiendo con amigos

**HOLA **

**AQUI KIARA CON EL 3ER CAP.**

**kuroshiro: Thank you. You don't know how much I appreciate your comment. And yes, I talk english. A tomataso is when the people throw you tomatoes. Your spanglish is one of the best I have ever seen. I hope you like this chapter.**

**MeikoMiyoko: Espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado. Y gracias por tu review.**

**shiro24kuro: Me alegra que la historia te parezca interesante.**

**Espero no decepcionarlos.**

* * *

**La Luna y La Noche**

**Capitulo 3: "Bebiendo con amigos"**

Ya dentro del bar, Matsumoto le embutió a Hinata tanto sake que la pobre seguramente tendría una jaqueca terrible en la mañana. Pero no era la única: Kira y Renji habían competido entre ellos a ver quien tomaba más, que dejo como resultado a los 2 tenientes en el piso, durmiendo a rienda suelta. Rangiku comenzó a presionarla para que le contara sobre su vida humana, cosa que a ella le resultaba difícil siquiera recordar sin llorar. Si la Hyuuga hubiera estado en su sano juicio, nunca se hubiera atrevido a siquiera abrir la boca, pero estando tan ebria como estaba, cuando se dio cuenta, ya había empezado la historia bajo la mirada interesada de Rangiku.

Le conto todo: su familia, su infancia, lo que había pasado en el examen chuunin, la muerte del 3ro, la traición de Sasuke, lo que paso durante los dos años y medio que Naruto había pasado con Jiraiya entrenando, sobre Akatsuki, y le comento de la invasión a manos de Pain (con confesión incluida). Cuando Matsumoto le pregunto acerca de la respuesta, sintió una punzada en el corazón y tuvo que decirle que esta nunca llego. Rangiku se levanto encolerizada y comenzó a maldecir a Naruto en todos los idiomas habidos y por haber.

-¿Cómo es eso posible? Hip. Tu siendo hip una niña hip tan dulce y que el muy hip estúpido no se hip atreviera a hip abrir la boca y hip darte una respuesta.

- Calmate...Rangiku-san, está bien. Realmente nunca espere una respuesta, pensé que estaba al borde de la muerte y sentí que merecía saberlo - la voluptuosa mujer iba a refutarle, pero Hinata la calmo con unas palabras que hicieron que la rubia se olvidara de ella momentáneamente.- Yo ya te conté mi historia, ahora cuéntame tu una.

- ¿Sobre qué? Hip- pregunto la teniente, sentándose de nuevo.

- No sé. Tengo entendido que la Soul Society no es igual que hace unos años. Si quieres, podrías contarme porque y como cambio todo.- Rangiku suspiro.

- Claro, porque no hip. Supongo que hip has escuchado hip hablar de hip Ichigo Kurosaki ¿cierto?

- Por supuesto, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver el shinigami sustituto en esto?

- TODO-tal afirmación, sin el típico hip que soltaba Rangiku cuando estaba ebria, hizo estremecer a Hinata hasta la medula. La teniente vio esta reacción, así que se dispuso a contar la historia.

Le comento toda la vida del Kurosaki, desde su infancia, la muerte de su madre, su adolescencia, cuando conoció a Rukia y se convirtió en su _nakama_, de cómo arriesgo su vida y le dio la vuelta a la SS al intentar salvarla, la pelea contra los Bound, y las batallas contra Aizen. Le relato que perdió sus poderes por 17 meses, antes de que el Capitán General decidiera darle sus poderes para la batalla contra Xcution.

- En estos momentos, se considera la opción de que Ichigo se convierta en el capitán del 5to escuadrón.

-¿Por qué no lo han nombrado ya?

- Porque su reiatsu es tan inestable como lo era el tuyo cuando empezaste.- la voluptuosa mujer no pudo evitar reírse en el momento en que Hinata bajo la mirada, sonrojada por la vergüenza que sentía al recodar eso. Al principio, cuando Hinata no poseía el control de su energía espiritual, su timidez influía de gran medida en su flujo de energía. Al ser tan penosa, la más mínima reacción al ambiente, la hacía liberar una gran cantidad de energía, que en varias veces había terminado por destruir edificaciones.- No te avergüences 'nata-chan. Aunque no lo creas, no eres ni la primera ni la última a la que eso le ha sucedido.

- ¿Ha habido otros como yo?-pregunto con curiosidad la Hyuuga.

- No más mira a mi taicho. Antes de convertirse en shinigami, cuando dormía, congelaba toda la habitación.- Ambas mujeres rieron ante ese comentario.

La velada transcurrió sin más inconvenientes. Ya bien entrada la noche, Hinata decidió marcharse. Salió del bar con Renji en su hombro, ya que eran del mismo escuadrón, ella podía dejarlo en su habitación y luego irse a la suya propia a descansar. Se despidió de Rangiku y se dirigió sin prisa a su escuadrón. Miro a la luna, y permitió que una imperceptible sonrisa adornara sus labios. El haberle contado a Rangiku fue como quitarse una sombra que la había acompañado toda su vida, incluso si aquel hecho había sido consecuencia del alcohol. Por primera vez desde que tenía uso de memoria y de razón, le había contado a alguien sus sentimientos sin temor a ser rechazada o juzgada, porque la princesa del clan Hyuuga debía ser perfecta y sin emociones. Pero en la SS, ella no era la heredera Hyuuga, era una shinigami común y corriente. Por primera vez en su vida era Hinata Hyuuga.

Un ronquido de Renji la saco de sus pensamientos, y lo sintió removerse sobre su hombro, quejándose entre sueños. Rio sin poder evitarlo, permitiéndole solo a la noche, la luna y las estrellas (y a un Renji durmiente) ser testigos de una verdadera sonrisa de felicidad.

* * *

Abrió la puerta de la habitación de su Teniente y con el cuidado de una madre, lo deposito en la cama y lo arropo para que no pasara frio. Vio como el pelirrojo se acurrucaba como un niño en busca de calor. Se levanto en silencio y le deseo las buenas noches y dulces sueños de forma silenciosa, antes de salir de la habitación. Pero lo que Hinata nunca se espero, fue lo que sucedió a continuación.

Al darse vuelta después de cerrar la puerta de la habitación, para dirigirse a la suya, sus ojos perlados con toques lila se encontraron con los ojos grises pertenecientes a su capitán. En ese instante, su corazón y todos y cada uno de sus músculos se paralizaron. Los ojos grises la miraban de una manera que nadie le había mirado nunca antes en su vida. La profundidad de la mirada la hizo estremecerse y se dio cuenta de la sorpresa en los orbes ajenos. Fue como si los metieran a ambos en un hechizo, un hechizo que los envolvió a ambos y los dejó sin respiración. Hinata se dio cuenta, con desesperación, que Byakuya era hermoso.

Un ronquido de la habitación contigua rompió el hechizo y el huyo, al tiempo que ella caía al suelo porque sus piernas parecían de gelatina y no dejaban de temblar. Se llevo las manos al corazón, el cual parecía querer salirse de su pecho y no pudo dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido hacia unos instantes. Se había perdido en los ojos grises de su capitán, y lo que le pareció una eternidad, habían sido tan solo unos segundos. Sus ojos se cristalizaron por las lágrimas, al tiempo que una de ellas se aventuraba mejilla abajo. Estaba confundida. ¿Qué había pasado?

**CONTINUARA**

* * *

**Y que les parece?**

**Bueno hasta la ****próxima**


	5. Nuevas amistades

**HOLA **

**AQUI KIARA.**

**Perdonen la demora, realmente lo siento! Entre el colegio, mi familia, mis amigo y mi novio se me paso el tiempo volando.**

**Danny: Gracias por tu review. Espero que te guste el capitulo.**

**Meiko: A ti mas que a nadie quiero darle las gracias. Has dejado un review desde el 3er capitulo, y a ti es a la persona que menos quiero decepcionar.**

**Tohru: Gracias por darme tu opinión acerca de lo sencilla que es la narración. Espero que la narración siga siendo como a ti te guste.**

**Layill: Aqui esta el siguiente capitulo. Espero que la historia siga siendo parte de tus favoritos.**

**Espero que les guste este capitulo**

* * *

**La Luna y La Noche**

**Capitulo 4: "Nuevas amistades"**

Karakura, 10:00 AM, Instituto Secundaria

En el salón que pertenecía a los estudiantes de 2do año, mirando melancólicamente por la ventana, se encontraba Hinata, ocupando el puesto que pertenecía a Rukia Kuchiki.

La profesora explicaba algo sobre economía, pero no le importaba. Ella no vivía en ese mundo, así que lo que ocurriera en las finanzas del mundo humano la tenia sin cuidado.

Suspiró, y miro al frente, como para intentar aprender algo y no aburrirse.

Pero, ¿como había llegado la Hyuuga al mundo humano?

**-Flash Back-**

Fuera de la oficina del capitán del Sexto Escuadrón de Protección, se encontraba Hinata, aguardando por ordenes. Las manos le temblaban y sudaban, mientras que su corazón parecía querer salirsele del pecho, al recordar aquella noche, ocurrida hacia ya 3 días.

Decidida a olvidar lo ocurrido, había intentado evitar a su capitán, y por su reacción, supuso que él también. Sin embargo, estar en el mismo escuadrón que la persona que quieres evitar a toda costa no ayuda en lo mas mínimo. Se habían chocado un par de veces, y todas estos encuentros terminaron de la misma manera: después de un silencio incomodo y tenso, ella agachaba la mirada, intentando ocultar el rostro sonrojado, mientras que Byakuya usaba un _shumpo _(N.A.: No se si se escriba así, si no, agradeceré la corrección) para desaparecer del lugar.

Interrumpió el flujo de sus pensamientos al observar como la puerta de la oficina se abría y viendo como Renji la llamaba desde adentro para que ingresara. Respiro profundamente una vez mas para calmar los nervios y darse valor, e ingreso.

A penas entro, observo a Renji y pudo darse cuenta de que estaba tenso y enfadado, pero no pudo determinar la razón. Se sintió observada, y al volverse, pudo apreciar a su capitán, que, a su vez, parecía mirar con interés un papel de su escritorio. Sin embargo, se notaba a kilómetros que había estado mirando a Hinata. La tensión entre ellos 2 era tal que podria haberse cortado con un cuchillo.

El teniente pareció darse cuenta y frunció el ceño, no entendiendo lo que ocurría entre su capitán y la chica. Carraspeo para llamar su atención, obteniéndola al instante. Ya roto el momento incomodo, Renji empezó a hablar, pero se dirigió a la Hyuuga, como si el patriarca del clan Kuchiki no estuviera presente:

- Hinata, como sabrás, la hermana menor de Kuchiki-taichou se encuentra en el mundo humano- la chica asintió - La misión de Rukia allá es vigilar y supervisar al shinigami sustituto, Ichigo Kurosaki - Hinata volvió a asentir, recordando lo que le había dicho la voluptuosa mujer que era teniente de la 10ma escuadra, Rangiku Matsumoto - Ha surgido un problema con el clan Kuchiki, y se necesita urgentemente que Rukia regrese. Sin embargo, también requerimos que alguien reemplace a Rukia en su misión, así como de los hollows que aparezcan en la zona. He intentado convencer al capitán de que me permita ir a mi, pero no he podido - la Hyuuga podía imaginarse el porque- Y, dado que el es el capitán, ha decidido que iras tu al mundo humano.

**-Fin del Flash Back-**

El timbre que anunciaba el descanso sonó, y lo ojiperla se levanto junto a todos los demás estudiantes. Era la hora del almuerzo, pero ella no tenia apetito. No se sentía muy a gusto en aquel sitio. El mundo humano era muy diferente a todo lo que había conocido en su vida, a todo lo que estaba acostumbrada. Incluso la SS era más parecida a su tierra natal. Observo como una chica de cabellos y ojos color chocolate intenso se le acercaba, mirando con interés todo a su alrededor. Su nombre: Sari Hitori.

**-Flash Back-**

Después de acordar unos puntos claves para su visita al mundo humano, Hinata se dirigió al Cuarto Escuadrón. Le tocaba partir ese mismo día a media noche, y quería despedirse de Unohana e Isane antes de marcharse,

La teniente la recibió con un abrazo y la invito a tomar el té. Estaban hablando de la misión cuando Unohana entro en la habitación.

- Hola, ¿interrumpo? - pregunto la capitana, regalandoles una verdadera sonrisa.

- No, para nada, Unohana-taichou-le respondieron las 2 al unisono.

- No he podido eschuchar su conversación. Me entristece que tengas que irte, pero supongo que ya era hora de que empezaras con las misiones oficiales. ¿Quien va a supervisarte?

- Nadie - contesto la chica, ante las miradas sorprendidas y furiosas de las 2 mujeres reunidas con ella - Kuchiki-taichou considera apropiado que vaya yo sola.

- ¡Pero es tu primera misión! - grito histérica Isane - ¿¡Es que a Kuchiki-taichou no le preocupa tu seguridad!? - Hinata no supo porque, pero oir eso fue lo mas doloroso que había experimentado en toda su existencia.

- Cálmate, Isane - ordenó Unohana, luego se volvió hacia Hinata - No me gusta, Karakura es zona donde los hollows aparecen constantemente, ademas de que no estas liste para intentar supervisar a alguien como lo es el sustituto. No estas preparada, sin importar la cantidad de reiatsu que poseas.

- Unohana-taichou, tiene que hablar con Kuchiki-taichou - pidio Isane.

- Creo que puedo hacer algo mejor - la capitana de la 4ta escuadra sonrió como un niño que hace una travesura - Necesito que alguien vaya al mundo humano para su misión de iniciación. Dado que tu te vas a ir, voy a mandarla contigo, y así os cuidareis las espaldas mutuamente. Byakuya no podrá decir nada, dado que sus misiones no son las mimas. - Hinata se sorprendió de la astucia de la capitana, y se sintió afortunada de no tenerla como enemiga - Voy a hablar con ella y te aviso.

- Gracias, Unohana-taichou - la Hyuuga hizo una reverencia ante su superiora, sintiendo un gran sentimiento de gratitud nacer en su pecho.

- Oh, no te preocupes - Isane se volvió hacia su capitana cuando la misma la llamo - Isane, ¿sabes que hacer,verdad?

- Hai - la chica se acerco y abrazo a Hinata como despedida - Nos vemos ahora, 'nata-chan - y desapareció tras la puerta.

- Yo también tengo que despedirme - dijo la morena - Voy al 13vo escuadrón a informarme como llevar la misión. Debo reemplazar a Kuchiki-san, y necesito saber que hacer para poder realizarla bien.

- Cuando termines ven a verme.

- Hai.

* * *

Después de salir del 13vo escuadrón, luego de que Ukitake insistiera en darle dulces, se dirigio a todos y a cada uno de los escuadrones para despedirse.

Le paso algo extrañamente cómico en el 10mo: Matsumoto se lanzo a abrazarla, llorando porque iba a perder a su compañera de bar. Antes de Hinata pudiera decirle algo, Toushiro le grito que volviera al trabajo, y la voluptuosa mujer se fue, quejándose del mal trato del capitán hacia ella, derramando lagrimas de cocodrilo. El capitán suspiro y Hinata rió ante las ocurrencias de su amiga. Le dio un beso en la mejilla al peliblanco, y observo sonriente como este se sonrojaba, y se despidió. Luego del shock, el chico sonrió y se despidió de ella con la mano.

Regreso al 4to escuadrón, y pronto Isane salio a su encuentro.

- Hinata, quiero que conozcas a tu no-compañera de misión, Sari Hitori- y le guiño un ojo.

Una chica de ojos y cabellos castaños recogido en 2 coletas bajas se le acerco y le sonrió. Hinata le devolvió la sonrisa y la saludo. No sabia porque, pero presentía que Sari seria una buena compañía.

**-Fin del Flash Back-**

Ahora, un par de días después, sabia que no se había equivocado. Sari era una muy buena persona.

Pronto todas sus compañeras de curso se les acercaron y fueron a almorzar.

Mientras estaban sentadas comiendo, Chizuru hizo un comentario pervertido sobre Orihime, causando que Tatsuki la golpeara, mientras la colorina no entendía que pasaba.

Sentia 2 ojos clavados en su espalda, y ella sabia muy bien a quien pertenecían. Ichigo. El pelinaranja mantenía su mirada fija en ella, y en un par de ocasiones miraba a Sari. Hinata sabia que el chico tenia curiosidad sobre ella. No todos los días un ninja se convertía en shinigami.

Sonrio y se preparo para seguir comiendo, cuando llegara el momento, le contaría todo a Ichigo.

Después de todo, el mundo humano no era tan aburrido.

**=CONTINUARA=**

* * *

**¿Que les pareció?**

**Las faltas de ortografía son gratis.**

**KIARA NAMIKAZE**


	6. Heridas del pasado

**HOLA **

**AQUI KIARA.**

**Este capitulo va a ser el inicio y de una posible relacion entre Byukuya y Hinata de los problemas. El proximo capitulos, se llamara "Heridas del prensente".**

**Mere: Aqui el siguiente cap., como lo pediste. Trate de no demorarme mucho.**

**Lily: Lo mismo que a Mere.**

**Espero que les guste este capitulo**

* * *

**La Luna y La Noche**

**Capitulo 5: "Heridas del pasado"**

Corre y corre, pero no avanza. A su espalda, una oscuridad se acerca a ella vertiginosamente. Ella cae, y al mirar al frente, puede ver una luz deslumbrante que la llama._ "Hinata, Hinata"_

Saca fuerzas, se levanta y corre hacia ella. Se acerca y puede observar a Naruto sumergido en la luz, pero este le da la espalda. Grita hasta desgarrarse la garganta y quedarse sin voz, mas, sin embargo, él no la escucha. Ella se desespera, y corre con renovadas fuerzas, mientras sus ojos se cristalizan y las lagrimas ruedan libres por sus mejillas.

Falta poco para llegar a él, y ella sonríe. Estira la mano para alcanzarlo. 10 centímetros. 8. 5. 3. Falta un centímetro, y con sus dedos roza la espalda del chico.

Esta tan concentrada en la luz, que se olvida de la oscuridad, y no se da cuenta, hasta que es demasiado tarde, de que la ha alcanzado, sumergiéndola en su negrura infinita. Vuelve a gritar, mas desesperada y angustiada que las veces anteriores. Y, esta vez, él la escucha. Se voltea y la ve pelear contra la oscuridad. Intenta llegar hasta ella, y las manos de ambos salen al encuentro. De repente, un brazo ajeno agarra la mano de Naruto, y él se voltea, curioso de ver quien lo llama. Se entretiene tanto que se olvida de la chica que se hunde en la oscuridad.

Ella cierra los ojos, sabiendo que aunque lo intente, el chico no llegara a tiempo. Se permite derramar una lagrima, la ultima. No lo llama, no le duele. Ha aceptado a la oscuridad, ahora solo hay vacío y su cuerpo se enfría súbitamente. Y mientras se hunde, oye un grito: _"¡Hinata!"_

_..._

Hinata se levanto repentinamente, jadeando, sudando frió y con lagrimas en sus ojos. Volteo y vio a Sari a su lado, la cual dormía apaciblemente, ajena a lo que le ocurría a su compañera de piso.

Se llevo las manos al pecho, sintiéndose temblar y con el corazón desbocado. Sintió que el aire de la habitación la ahogaba, asi que salio por la ventana y se sentó en el techo de la casa que compartía con la castaña. La luna y las estrellas aun estaban en lo alto, por lo tanto, serian aproximadamente las 2:00 de la mañana.

Recostó su cabeza en las rodillas, y mirando al cielo nocturno, sus emociones y pensamientos la abordaron. Estaba confundida, no era la primera vez que tenia esa pesadilla. Aun recordaba aquella primera vez. Se levanto gritando de terror, despertando a Sari, la cual, al verla en ese estado, al instante estaba a su lado, consolándola, y murmurándole al oído que todo iba a estar bien.

No entendía, ¿que significaba ese sueño? Quizá era una clase de escarmiento, por no haber pensado en sus amigos y familia de Konoha en tanto tiempo.

Suspirando, sacudió la cabeza, intentando borrar esos malos pensamientos de su mente. Entonces, oyó su teléfono sonar. Un Hollow. Entro al cuarto lo mas rapido que pudo y se libero de su gigai. No quería levantar a Sari. Estaba tan tranquilamente dormida que le daba vergüenza levantarle por una amenaza menor.

Cuando estuvo lista, abandono el lugar con mucha cautela, y se preparo para eliminar a cualquier Hollow que de le atravesara el el camino.

* * *

Luchaba para mantener los ojos abiertos y para no permitir que un bostezo abandonara sus labios. Aunqueno quisiera admitirlo, la falta de sueño y descanso comenzaba a hacer mella en ella.

La prueba: unas ojeras negras alrededor de sus ojos perlas, un tono mas pálido que el normal en su piel, haciéndola parecer una persona enfermiza, y, aquel que no era visible, el peso extra que sentía en sus extremidades. Sari estaba preocupada por ella y su estado físico. Ichigo se lo había dicho: _"Pareces muerta en vida"_, y, realmente, así se sentía.

Daba lastima verla en ese estado, tanto, que incluso los profesores se le acercaban, preocupados por su falta de entusiasmo. Todas las miradas del salón estaban clavadas en ella. _"¿Realmente me veo tan mal?" _pensó. No lo dudaba.

Suspiro, y deseo con todas sus fuerzas, con todo el corazón y con toda su alma, que el día terminara rápido y que a ningún Hollow se le ocurriera aparecerse ese día.

* * *

Sentada en un columpio, miraba a los niños del parque jugar entretenidos. Diría que le recordaban a su infancia, pero la verdad era que no. A ella la habían empezado a entrenar a sus escasos 3 años de edad, así que no tenia recuerdo alguno de ella jugando.

Esto la deprimió un poco mas de lo que ya estaba, aumentando una sensación de vacío que había intentado ignorar, exitosamente hasta ese día, desde que había despertado en el hospital del Cuarto Escuadrón, hacia ya casi un año.

De repente, un niño, de no mas de 9 años, cayo y comenzó a sollozar, captando de inmediato su atención. No veis a su madre cerca, así que se levantó y se dirigió hacia ellos.

Todos los pequeños le abrieron paso, y pronto estaba frente al niño en cuestión. Este seguía llorando cuando ella puso su mano sobre su cabeza, y el niño levanto la mirada, empañada por las lagrimas, sonrojándose al encontrarse con Hinata al frente de él. Esto la hizo reír, y, despumes de limpiarle las lagrimas y vendarle la herida, invito a todos los niños a un helado.

Las sonrisas y risas que profirieron los niños al tener sus helados en las manos, la hicieron sonreir, y, aunque eran un minimo consuelo, le ayudaron a aliviar el dolor y el vacio que sentia en su interior.

Pero, al voltear la cabeza, se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observada, por nada mas y nada menos que...

**=CONTINUARA=**

* * *

**¿Que les pareció?**

**Las faltas de ortografía son gratis.**

**KIARA NAMIKAZE**

**PD: Si alguien quiere la explicación de la pesadilla, con mucho gusto se la daré, pero no saldrá en el fic hasta varios capítulos mas adelante.**


	7. Heridas del presente

**HOLA **

**AQUI KIARA.**

**IMPORTANTE: Me gusta este fic y la pareja de Byakuya y Hinata, pero soy fiel a mis creencias, y tengo 2 finales. Uno ByakuHina (Ese nombre me lo invente) y uno NaruHina. Asi, queridos lectores, necesito su opinion. Si no me dicen, lo haré NaruHina. Podéis votar hasta el cap. 8.**

**Ahora, vamos con el capitulo. (La respuesta a los reviews va a ir en la parte de abajo)**

* * *

**La Luna y La Noche**

**Capitulo 6: "Heridas del presente"**

**.**

Byakuya Kuchiki no era el tipo de hombre al que se le podría llamar "impulsivo". No, él podría ser de todo, frió, calculador, minucioso. Pero nunca impulsivo.

Sin embargo, nadie puede reprimir los impulsos para siempre, y el no era la excepción. Realmente, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, solo había una cosa que hiciera que su control se fuera de vacaciones: Hinata Hyuuga. No sabia que, pero ella tenia algo que lo atraía irremediablemente.

Su primer impulso, algo que la chica no sabia y el rogaba para que no se enterara, fue insistirle a Yammamoto que asignara a Hinata a su escuadrón Intento convencerse de que era por el poder oculto de la Hyuuga, no por razones personales. Se volvió tan fastidioso que el comandante general al final cumplió sus caprichos, ignorando el deseo ella de pertenecer al 4to escuadrón.

Su segundo, ir a su encuentro la noche que fue a beber con Renji y Rangiku. Después de mucho analizarlo y mandar su orgullo al carajo, se dio cuenta de que estaba celoso de que Renji pasara mas tiempo con la chica con el. Absurdo, ¿verdad? Mas aun teniendo en cuenta que había sido el mismo que le había ordenado a Renji que la entrenara. Su excusa por esta ocasión: "Estaba haciendo la ronda", como si el hiciera alguna vez la ronda.

En un intento de recuperar el control sobre si, la había mandado al Mundo Humano, sola. La había alejado de el. Aun recordaba el reproche de todos y cada uno de los allegados de Hinata. Aun recordaba el enojo de Renji y la confusión de Rukia, cuando la había llamado para "pasar el tiempo juntos". Pero lo que recordaba con mas claridad eran los ojos tristes y dolidos de la chica al momento de la despedida. Unos ojos que traducían "¿Acaso he hecho algo malo? ¿Porque me alejas?". Unos ojos que lo habían perseguido los 13 días (porque si, los contó) que Hinata llevaba en el Mundo Humano.

Decidido a reparar el error y no dispuesto a permitir que su conciencia siguiera atormentandole, acudió al Mundo Humano con su hermana. Apenas llegaron, Rukia se alejo de el. Supuso que iría a encontrarse con Ichigo. Por esta vez lo dejaría pasar. Al fin y al cabo, tenia mejores cosas que hacer que perseguir al chico por hacer que su hermana se comportara de esa manera.

Detecto el reiatsu de la chica en el parque, y se dirigió hacia allá sin prisas, buscando palabras que lograran su cometido y que no pareciera salido de su personalidad. Sin embargo, todo plan se evaporo de su mente al llegar al lugar y verla atendiendo a los niños. Hinata tenia un gran talento con los niños. Tanto que no pudo evitar imaginársela como madre. _Seria una gran mamá_, dijo un susurro en su cabeza, y el no podría estar mas de acuerdo.

Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando ella se giro y lo miro. Su piel era mas pálida que de costumbre, sus parpados estaban negros, evidencias de que no había podido dormir bien. Pero lo que mas le afecto: sus ojos, normalmente alegres y vitales, estaban apagados, sin vida, muestra del gran dolor y de una gran tristeza que la invadía. Fue tal el asombro que le produjo esa imagen, que de allí nació el tercer impulso.

La besó.

Y en un beso intento transmitirle todo lo que su orgullo no le permitía expresar en palabras. La sintió llorar y el sabor salado pronto había inundado su boca. Pero eso solo hizo que la apretara mas contra el, llevando las manos a su cintura cuando comenzó a corresponderle el beso.

Hinata, por su parte, estaba sumamente sorprendida. Byakuya Kuchiki, alias "cubito de hielo", la estaba besando. Sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a llorar al tiempo que su boca comenzaba a moverse al compás de los labios de Byakuya. Solo así, entendió que lo único que siempre necesito, fue alguien que la mimara. Toda su vida, fue despreciada por todos, y que su capitán la besara, la hizo sentirse bien. La hizo sentirse querida.

Solo se separaron cuando sus pulmones comenzaron a exigir aire. Cuando el beso paso al olvido, mientras ambos se miraban a los ojos, las palabras sobraron. Porque solo se necesitaban 2 corazones latiendo a un mismo ritmo. Porque ambos sentían que ese hueco en sus vidas había desaparecido. Por eso, cuando Hinata escondió su cabeza en el pecho de Byakuya, este solo la abrazo. Porque juntos, se sentían invencibles.

Y se quedaron allí, abrazados, porque eso era lo único que necesitaban.

* * *

**Si, lo se. Byakuya no es de este estilo, pero es mi fic y aqui si lo hace. XD**

**Perdon por el chiqui cap, pero mis neuronas no dan para mas. Estoy a una semana de las Pruebas Sbar, que literalmente, estoy chupando libros.**

**Creo que es lo mas meloso que he escrito, realmente yo sirvo para escribir es Angst, no Romance.**

**Ahora si, los reviews:**

**Emina: Creo que ya obtuviste la respuesta que querias. XD**

**Amuo: Tu comentario me subio tanto la moral! Realmente, gracias. Antes que nada, no pienso abandonar el fic. Creo que me he esforzado y forzado demasiado para crearlo, que me parece pecado hacerlo. Que me tarde en actualizar es otra cosa. Gracias, en serio.**

**Es todo por hoy.**

**Las faltas de ortografía son gratis, asi como los reviews.**

**Los quiere,**

**KIARA NAMIKAZE**

**PD: Un besote de chocolate para todos.**


	8. Reencuentro

**HOLA **

**AQUI KIARA.**

**En serio, lamento la demora, pero mi imaginacion de tomo muy en serio las vacaciones u.u'**

**Como lo prometido es dueda, aqui esta el cap.**

* * *

**La Luna y La Noche**

**Capitulo 7:"Reencuentro"**

**Naruto's POV (Point Of View)**

Las cosas no cambiaban mucho en este tiempo de guerra. Las heridas, el dolor, la angustia, la tristeza, la desesperación y la perdida seguían latentes en el campo de batalla. Era normal ver gente morir todos los días. Hace exactamente un año, comprendí que la verdadera agonía de la guerra no era resultar herido, sino tener que ver el daño en las personas que te importan. Hace exactamente un año que entendí que nada es seguro en esta vida. Hace exactamente un año, que una vida en particular se apagó y un corazón fuerte decidió fundir sus latidos con el silencio. Hace exactamente un año, Hinata había abandonado este mundo.

Ese día, estaba en el campamento, hablando tranquilamente con Sakura-chan, cuando sentí como la energía de Hinata disminuía de forma drástica. Me levante de un salto, listo a correr cuando Sakura me pregunto que pasaba. Lo mas rápido que pude, le comente la situación, y partí de inmediato a donde estaba la chica. No estaba muy lejos, pero perdí tiempo valioso explicándole a Sakura. A cada paso que daba, el chakra de Hinata comenzaba a extinguirse, como una llama sin nada que quemar. Recuerdo ligeramente el dolor de mi cuerpo, resintiéndose ante la cantidad de presión a la cual lo tenia sometido. Me force a mi mismo a correr mas rápido, y los árboles pasaban a mi lado como una mancha. De todas maneras, no pude. Llegue tarde.

La encontré en un claro un tanto apartado, rodeada de un charco de sangre. _Su sangre_. Corrí a su lado y la tome entre mis brazos. Su cuerpo estaba tibio al tacto, pero la sangre ya no corría por sus venas. Sus ojos, bien abiertos, brillaban ya sin ver. Reflejaban la luz, no emitían luz propia, como lo hubieran hecho cuando estaba consciente. Sus mejillas, blancas. Siempre quise saber como seria verla sin ese rubor tan característico en ella, pero nunca quise, ni siquiera imagine, que fuera en este estado. No pude mirar mas allá, las lagrimas corrían libres por mis mejillas y me nublaban la vista.

No quise creérmelo, y sin estar consciente de mi mismo, grite su nombre, intentando despertarla de un trance. Desesperado, me aferre a su cuerpo y lloré de la manera mas amarga posible. En ningún momento deje de gritar, esperando que ella despertara y me preguntara tartamudeando, a su manera, que porque lloraba. Ansié viajar al pasado y protegerla. No se cuanto tiempo paso, pero de repente todos mis compañeros, los "12 de Konoha", y los sensei, estaban allí, cada uno con sus propias reacciones. Kurenai-sensei lloraba, apoyada en Shino, el cual aguantaba las lagrimas, Kiba miraba en mi dirección, pero mas aún, a el cuerpo inerte entre mis brazos. Akamaru aullaba lastimeramente a la luna. Por otra parte, Ino lloraba a moco tendido (N.A.: Mucho), mientras Chouji la abrazaba, llorando él también. Shikamaru tenia la mirada perdida, probablemente en un estado catatónico. Guy-sensei estaba serio, mas de lo que nunca antes vi. Lee cayo al suelo, murmurando cosas incomprensibles. Neji estaba perturbado, tanto que no reacciono cuando Tenten le abrazo, intentando acallar los gimoteos que salían de su garganta en el pecho del Hyuuga. Por primera vez, Sai mostró sentimientos, cuando agacho la cabeza y una silenciosa lagrima descendió por su mejilla. Kakashi-sensei permanecía impasible, aunque su mirada estaba cubierta de dolor. Y Sakura... Sakura nos miraba a todos y se veía culpable, pero yo no estaba al pendiente de ella como para preocuparme.

Solo era consiente de una cosa, Hinata se había ido.

Sentí una rabia insana apoderarse de mi cuerpo y una capa escarlata cubrió el mundo. La persona mas pura e inocente del mundo, muerta de la manera mas cruel posible. Sentía unas canas de destrozar todo, de correr y encontrar al asesino de Hinata y romperle todos y cada uno de los huesos del cuerpo. De quemarlo y estirparlo contra el mundo. No lo dejaría escapar.

Sin embargo, tan rápido como llegó, la rabia se consumió en si misma y en su lugar dejo a la desesperanza, la agonía y el dolor. Cuando alguien se me acerco e intento retirar el cuerpo de Hinata de mis brazos, me aferre a el, llorando y gritando "_¡No!_", al tiempo que muchas manos me apartaban y tiraban de mi hacia atrás Me hubiera encantado luchar, resistirme, pero todo lo que había pasado, me dejo en especial débil y unos brazos me rodearon y unas palabras llenaron mis oídos, pero me negaba a prestarle atención. Hinata se había ido, el vacio en mi estomago se expandió y pronto la oscuridad lo cubrió todo.

El año siguiente fue difícil. Mi mente me jugaba malas pasadas, y temí volverme loco. El dolor me hizo recriminarme no poder protegerla, no poder conocerla mejor, no poder hacer muchas cosas. Recordaba, día tras día, a la única persona que me apoyó y me amó de forma incondicional. Me odié a mi mismo por no haber respondido a su confesión. No sabia lo que sentía, pero creo que ella tenia derecho a saber que lo intentaría que intentaría amarla de la misma manera.

Cumplido un año de su fallecimiento, me encontraba yo en una pelea con un ninja de Oto.

- ¡Rasengan!

- Fallaste, niño - se rió de mi con una sonrisa de superioridad- como fallaste protegiendo a la heredera Hyuuga - oír aquello me heló la sangre.

- No tienes ningún derecho a decir nada - le dije, pero mi enemigo solo aumento el tamaño de su sonrisa.

- ¡Pero si ella murió por tu culpa! - esas palabras fueron como un latigazo a mi alma - Si hubieras llegado a tiempo, ella aun seguiría respirando.

- ¡CÁLLATE! - le grite y me lance a golpearlo, quitarle aquella sonrisa a golpes. Sin embargo, cometí el error de dejarme a su alcance.Y el ninja aprovecho.

- Muere, mocoso. _Otoryuudan no Jutsu_ (Técnica del misil dragón del sonido).

Cerré los ojos, listo a sentir el ataque, pero este nunca llego. El ninja de Oto parecía tan desconcertado como yo.

- Creo que Oto esta bajando su rendimiento. Antes eran mas mortíferos - una voz melodiosa y familiar lleno el claro. Una voz que reconocería hasta en el fin del universo. "_No, no puede ser_" pensé "_Ella murió, ella esta muerta, yo la vi morir_". Me di la vuelta, con el corazón golpeando a mil contra mi caja toraxica. Alli en el borde del claro estaba_ ella_. Hinata. No era como yo la recordaba. Vestía una hamaka negra, junto con un obi blanco, el cual resaltaba su cintura. Una espada reposaba en su funda. Su cabello recogido en una única coleta alta, el moño en conjunto con el obi, y unas sandalias tradicionales. Lo mas sorprendente era verla sin el sonrojo en sus mejillas y parecía brillar de manera extraña, como envuelta en una particular nube de estrellas. Desprendía un aire de seguridad y sus ojos iluminaban con luz propia. Era como si toda su existencia sus ojos hubieran estado vendados, y ahora estuvieran libre de ataduras.

El ninja de Oto retrocedio asustado, pero pronto Hinata estaba frente a el, espada fuera de su funda y le atravesó el corazón retirando la espada casi de inmediato. Se volvió hacia mi, y pude darme cuenta del temblor de mis piernas.

- Hinata - murmure, intentando convencerme de que lo que veia era real.

- Hola, Naruto - me sonrio y fue como si me hubieran dado un golpe al pecho. El aire me faltaba y ligeros estremecimientos recorrieron mi cuerpo.

¿Como era posible?

* * *

**Como les dije en el cap. anterior, el final lo deciden ustedes. Las cosas van asi:**

**ByakuHina: 3 VOTOS!**

**NaruHina: 0 VOTOS.**

**Recuerden que solo pueden votar hasta que suba el otro cap.**

**Ahora con los reviews:**

**Emina: Gracias por tu review y tu voto. Lamento demorarme tanto. Como ves, Naruto y Hinata se encontraron y obvio que Naruto se va a dar cuenta de lo que se perdio!**

**Arya-80-U: Gracias por tu review y tu voto. Lo se, la historia es rara, salio de un capricho de 30 minutos, pero esta quedando bien. No seria tan cruel de que Byakuya quede solo. Es INNATURAL. En serio lo siento por la tardanza.**

**Daniela: Gracias por tu review y tu voto. En serio lo siento por la demora pero mi imaginacion no me quiere T.T Espero que te guste el cap.**

**Mizaru: Nunca pensé que esta historia llegara al corazón de alguien, pero gracias por tu review. Te invito a que votes por tu pareja favorita. Espero que te guste este cap.**

**Las faltas de ortografía son gratis, así como los reviews.**

**Los quiere,**

**KIARA NAMIKAZE**

**PD: Un besote de chocolate para todos.**

**PD2: LO SIENTO!**


End file.
